Sentimentos revelados
by Soraia READER
Summary: kururu inventa uma nova arma aparentemente normal mas ao tentar testa-la com a natsumi (como sempre) acerta noutra pessoa quem seria essa pessoa? koyukiXDororo
1. um dia calmo demasiado calmo, as ordens

SEGREDOS REVELADOS

11 horas da manha,sabado keroro e a sua tropa estavam a planear a invasao do mundo enquanto que natsum preparava o almoço,tudo parecia normal mas nem tudo é o que parece pois kuroro estava estanho bem mais estranho que o normal

quartel secreto do sargento keroro

keroro-bem começemos com a renião ,mas onde esta o kuroro

Tamama-ele disse-me que tinha muitas coisas a fazer meu sargi!

keroro-bem ele é que sabe começemos com a renião

entretanto na cozinha

natsumi-bem o comer esta pronto fuyuki anda comer!

fuyuki-ja vou,mas e o sargento?

natsumi-quando quiser que venha ele sabe a que horas e o almoço.

fuyuki-tens razao mas vou chama-lo e posso chamar a sua tropa

natsumi-bem eu fiz muito comer porque pensei que a mãe vinha comer mas ela telfonou a visar que nao vinha por isso podes...

fuyuki-bem vou chama-los

quartel secreto do sargento keroro

keroro-bem pareçe que nao valeu de nada esta renião

giroro (gritando)-e de quem é a culpa seu inbecil os teus planos são um fracasso

giroro começa a correr atraz de keroro e a porta abre-se keroro corre para a porta

keroro-dom fuyuki

fuyuki- querem comer aqui?

todos-sim obrigado!

fuyuki-entao vamos mas onde esta o kuroro

kukuku aqui estou eu e sim eu quero comer estou esfomeado

fuyuki-be-bem vamos

tamama-onde esta o teu cinto giroro

giroro-? o meu cinto?

giroro olha para o corpo e repara que nao tem o cinto

giroro-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ONDE ESTA O MEU CINTO HAAAAAAAAAAA

todos começam a encontrar ate que dororo o encontra

dororo-encontrei-o

tamama-tanta coisa por um estupido cinto o que ele tem de especial

tamama pega no cinto e começa a investiga-lo

tamama-nao tem nada de especial

giroro-cla-claro que nao tem querias o que?

mas sem querer tamama carrega na parte do cinto onde giroro esconde o seu segredo e o cinto abre

todos- ...

fuyuki-porque tens uma fotografia da minha irma no teu cinto...

giroro-...po-pois é que...


	2. de keronense para pokopense as ordens!

segredos revelados parte 2

foyuki:porque tens uma fotografia da miha irma no teu cinto

giroro:po-pois é que...

nesse mumento aparece natsumi

natsumi: o que se passa aqui, o comer esta a arrefecer

giroro pega no ceu cinto

fuyuki: não é nada natsumi

fuyuki pisca o olho ao giroro

natsumi (impaciente):bem então vamos comer ou não

fuyuki: claro mas o kuroro

derrepente ouvesse um "kukuku" que fez estremecer todos presentes naquela sala,kururu chega

kururu: aqui estou eu... e estou esfomeado...mas antes...

kururu tira uma arma sabe-se lá de onde e aponta para natsumi

natsumi: o que pensas que vais fazer com essa arma

kururu: não é obvio? vou testa-la kukuku

giroro:é que nem penses

keroro: calma machote quem sabe se esta arma não permite que venhamos a invadir pokopense!

kuroro aponta para natsumi e carrega no botão

natsumi:espera não...

mas já era tarde de mais via-se fumo todos tossiam

giroro: estão todos bem? natsumi estas bem? NATSUMI!

natsumi - tem calma estou bem!

o fumo começa a desaparcer, todos olhom para natsumi.

todos: ?

ela estava normal nem um unico arranhão

kururu (aflito): mas o que... não funcionou? como é possivel,andei toda a semana a trabalhar nela e agora não dá?

keroro -calma não é para tanto

dororo dá um passo em frente e pisa alguma coisa

?- Aiii

todos olham para o chão e veem uma keronense

fuyuki (com os olhos a brilhar) - haaa mais um alien este dia não pode ficar melhor!

a keronense põe-se em pé frente a frente com dororo

keronense (admirada):wow dororo creseste estás muito mais alto

todos: conheces-la

dororo abana com a cabeça

kereonese- que dizes dororo sou EU

dororo:desculpa este servidor não conhece-te

keronense: o que? mas dororo... o que tens, sou eu, a koyuki!

todos: KOYUKI!

koyuki: sim sou eu mas o que tem?

keroro da-lhe um espelho ela olha para o espelho e assusta-se

koyuki- ma-mas o que me aconteceu?


	3. um dia normal ás ordens

olá queidos leitores na primeira parte em vés de por kururu com U pos kororo com O mas prubolmema resolvido se quaquer nome estiver mal escrito avisem sim? :3

kururu: kukukuk afinal sempre foncinou,ufa

natsumi: agora pãe a koyuki de novo humana

kururu: eu até podia mas esta arma não permite isso

dororo: mas então faz outra arma.

Kururu: pois, mas não me aptece.

Natsumi : FAZ IMEDIATAMENTE!

Kururu: não tenho medo de ti kuku!

Giroro saca uma arma e aponta para kururu

Kururu aponta uma arma ainda maior para giroro

?: esperem!

Keroro: ho angol mois já vieste das compras

Mois: sim á algum tenpo tio mas como não queria interromper nada não falei!

Mois aproxima-se de kururu: ouve kururu por favor faz a arma para que a koyuki fique de novo pokopense por favor

Estrelinhas aparecem á volta de Mois

Kururu afasta-se: ma-mas...

Angol mois aproxima-se: por favor fazes?

Mais estrelinhas aparecem á volta de Mois

Kururu abana que sim e os seus oculos partem-se

Kururu: os meus óculos os meus óculos!

Keroro: obrigado mois o que faria sem ti!?

Mois: de nada tio ou seja a violençia não leva a lado nenhum!

Tamama: hiii aquela tipa!

Natsumi: não te preocupes Koyuki eu prometo que vais voltar ao normal

Koyuki (com o seu sorriso felino) :obrigada

Koyuki abraça natsumi o que faz com que giroro tenha ciumes

Natsumi: COMER ja me tinha esquecido vamos comer

Todos: sim

Já na mesa todos comiam até que ouve-se um relampago e começa a chover torrencialmente

Tamama: ho está a chover tanto e se me demorar a Momochi fica preocupada!

Natsumi: eu tellfono –lhe avisar que estas aqui

Natsumi liga o rádio mesmo a tenpo de ouvir uma noticia: enformam-se todos as pessoas que esta a decorrer uma tempestade das maiores vista em 50 anos e avisamos para não sairem e casa, so mesmo em caso urgente. A tempestade irá decorrer até a amanha á tarde! Daqui Yumi com mais nuticias ás 8 horas, bom resto de fim de semana.

Todos ficaram com a boca aberta: ...**Amanhã á tarde...**

Natsumi: bem parece que vão todos dormir aqui

Koyuki (abrasada a natsumi) : yyyeyy vou ficar comtigo esta noite natsumi :3

Dororo sentiu um sentimento que jamais tinha sentido que não pode explicar como... ciumes

Dororo( pensando para si mesmo): mas o que... que sentimento é este não pode ser ciumes.. ou pode 0-o

Dororo olha para koyuki que estava feliz e com o seu abituall sorriso de de felino :3 o que faz com que dororo fique vermelho sem mais nem menos, olhando para o chão para disfarçar

Giroro nota isso (susurrando): ouve passa-se algo é que estas vermelho

Dororo: nã- não é nada

Giroro (nada convensido): okey

Fuyuki: bem vou ligar a nishizawa e ao saburo para lhes avisar

pega no telemóvel, vai para a sala e telefona para a Momoka

fuyuki: ei nishizawa era só para te avisar que o Tamama vai dormir aqui devido ao temporal

Momoka: claro fu-fuyuki adeus

Fuyuki despede-se e desliga o telémovel e telefona ao saburo a avisar do kururu

Casa de Momoka

Momoka: não é justo porque eu não fui até casa dele enquanto não chuvia e assim podia dormir lá

T-T

PAUL: ho sinhorita é demasiado perigroso ir agora!

Casa dos Hinata

Fuyuki desliga o telemóvel e volta para a cozinha derrrepente ouvese um "kukuku" tinha chegado kururu

Natsumi: já acabaste de fazer a arma

Kururu: Não, faltam-me pessas e com a tempestade não posso sair kukuku

Natsumi: mas só vai passar a tempesade amanhã á tarde

Kururu: bem parece que só vou acabar amanhã a tarde

Natsumi: mas...

Koyuki: nao te preocupes natsumi eua guento até lá

Natsumi dá um suspiro: bem

Miau miau

Todos olham para a janéla e veem a gata de giroro

Natsumi abra a janela e a gata vai ter com o giroro e começa a lamber-lhe

Keroro: bem eu vou fazer maquetas

Tamama: e eu ajudo-o meu sargi

Giroro começa a limpar armas,kururu no computador, dororo a meditar koyuki tanbém tentou meditar como dororo mas acabou adormecendo natsumi a ler um livro sobre romance e fuyuki a ler um livro sobre o paranormal

E assim foi passando o dia ...


	4. a memória de dororo, as ordens

quando Koyuki acordou eram 18:00,estava coberta por um cobertor azul,estava sozinha naquela sala derrepente Koyui levantou-se e foi á cozinha onde natsumi estava a preparar o jantar

koyuki: hei Natsumi onde estão todos?

natsumi: ho eles devem estar no quarto da ranzeca,ei ouve podes me ajudar a fazer Onigiri (bolinhos de arozz?) ?

koyuki: Claro :3

natsumi: obrigado,podes ir boscar á dispensa um pacote de arroz japones?

kouki: claro!

quarto do sargento, 18:10

keroro: bem começemos com a renião improvisada ordinaria para envadir pokopen, ideias?

ouve um mometo de silencio até que giroro o quebra.

giroro: e se... não,não dá

tamama: podiamos... não pode ser

kururu: kukuku nem se quer tento pensar...

keroro: e tu dororo tens alguma ideia?

narrador: uau finalmente o keroro não se esqueceu de dororo!

dororo não respondia, sentado na cadeira a olhar para o teto com o olhar perdido.

tamama: que? dororo,ouviste o sargento?

mas ele não respondia.

giroro abana a mão á frente dele mas este, o dororo,começou a sorrir e a corar um pouco

kuroro: kukuku preso nos seus proprios pensamentos!

Os 3, tamama,keroro e giroro gritaram o nome dele fazendo este voltar ao mundo real

dororo: o que? o que aconteceu.

keroro: mas onde te havias metido?

dororo: não compriendo meu lider, que queres dizer com isso eu estive sempre aqui!

keroro dá um suspiro :não importa, tens algum plano para a invasão

dororo: pois já que fala nisso eu estava a pensar em ajudar os ...

keroro: bem como parece que ninguem tem ideias vou fazer modelos (maquetas.

dororo mais uma vez entra em seu modo trauma: não é justo... não é justo...

giroro rapidamentte agride keroro: mas tu so pensas em fazer modelos (maquetas) ?

Keroro: bem e que sugueres que façamos.

giroro: pois...não sei

Tamama: e se entrasemos na cabeça de dororo, podiamos ver o que se passa com ele!

narrador: é verdade, uma vez eles já fizeram isso ao dororo e giroro, lembram-se?

keroro: pois, não é uma má ideia, kururu.

kururu: sim chefe kukuku

em cinco minutos a maquina (cujo nome não me recordo) estava pronta, tamama,keroro e giroro puseram-se apostos e em 2 minutos estavam dentro de dororo, a primeira coisa que viram foi uma bola vermelha - rosa muito redonda e brilhante onde se destacava entre milhares de bolas brancas e bolas pretas (traumas de dororo).

tamama: ena que gira entramos?

keroro: claro que sim

giroro: cuidado pode ser uma aramdilha de um virus.

os 3 entraram cuidadosamente e o que viram foi a coversa entre dororo e koyuki keronense, na despensa.

koyuki: ouve dororo, porque...porque usas essa mascara?

dororo limita-se a sorrir e responde:pois é uma coisa estupida, não faz qualquer sentido

koyuki: não te preocupes somos amigos certo?

dororo :) : tens razão mas aviso-te que é uma coisa estupida, bem sabes é que quando era pequeno, que ainda não tinha conhecido keroro e o giroro,os meus pais usavam uma mascara como a minha, soube mais tarde minha mãe tinha uma infeção e não podia respirar para cima de ninguem, meu pai teve também de usar como é obvio, quando nasci foi detetado a mesma doença que minha mãe e tiveram de me por uma mascara. antes de vir para pokpoen fui a um médico e disse-me que o virus tinha desaparecido mas era melhor esperar 1 ano para o virus desaparecer por completo. quando chegui aqui tu encontraste-me e eu ao tirar a mascara pela primeira vez em anos senti-me desconfortavel e colocei uma mascara que agorora uso, **como tu sabes só a tiro de vez em quando**.

koyuki: a mim não me pareçeu nada estupido,até é logico.

dororo sorri: olha mas promete-me que não vais contar a ninguem.

koyuki: porque?

dororo: por favor.

koyuki : está bem eu prometo pela natsumi :3 , koyuki aproxima-se de dororo e da-lhe um beijo na face, fazendo dororo corar que nem a mascara permitiu tapar.

a memória acabou e todos estavam estupfactos: a koyuki vira mais de uma vez dororo sem mascara...

narrador: pois eu acho que não é essse o ponto.

os 3 sairam da cabeça de dororo e contam ao kururu o que viram.

kururu: kukuku eu sei porque a bola esta vermelha, bem não sei mas tenho o livro de instruções de memorias.

narrador: as memórias vem com livros de intruções? essa é nova!

kururu foi pegar o livro e todos procuram até que o encontram.

keroro: aqui esta, começou a ler : "se uma memória estiver vermelha, azul ou preto é conforme das suas emoções:

azul: tem um sentimento forte de amizade com um individo;

preto: sente odio profundo por um individo

e

vermelho: sente um sentimeto profundo de...

narrador : continuemos para o proximo capitulo.

eu: ei era eu quem devia dizer isso

eu e o narrador começamos a discuitir.

eu e o narrador rapidamente: até ao proximo capitulo.


	5. os sentimentos de Dororo, ás ordens

keroro: aqui esta, começou a ler : "se uma memória estiver vermelha, azul ou preto é conforme das suas emoções:

azul: tem um sentimento forte de amizade com um individo;

preto: sente odio profundo por um individo

e

vermelho: sente um sentimeto profundo de...ao ler aquelas palavras tamama e o keroro começarama rir

tamama: ai ai não posso acerditar nisto

keroro : o dororo... hahaha , ele... hahahah

girororo: não tem graça nenhuma

narrador: mas o que leram?

keroro: "vermelho: sente um sentimeto profundo de... AMOR"

Narrador: o que? o dororo, pela koyuki? hahahahah

giroro: MAS QUAL A GRAÇA DE ESTAR APAIXONADO, qualquer um pode.

keroro: dizes isso porque também estas pela tua susposta "inimiga"

giroro(VERMELHO) : E QUE TEM ISSO?!

Nesse momento alguem abre a porta.

keroro: dona koyuki!

koyuki: ei a natsumi dissse para virem jantar :3

tamama: claro, ei dororo a tua... ha?

tamama vira-se para chamar o dororo mas este já tinha saido do seu modo trauma.

dororo: bem, então vamos?

. . . . . . . .

keroro: cl- claro vamos

os 4 caminham até a cozinha onde vinha um cheirinho a onigiri e carne assada.

todos começaram a comer, cada um a pensar nas suas coisas:

Koyuki (ppensando): "estranho, desde que me transformei em keronense, sinto-me estranha cada vez que estou perto do dororo. "

Dororo(pensando) : "desde que a koyuki se transformou em keronense me sinto estranho cada vez que estou perto da koyuki."

koyuki e dororo olham um para outro fazendo os 2 corar e desviar o olhar, giroro e natsumi notaram isso e giroro apenas sorriu. Natsumi viu esse sorriso.

Natsumi: giroro, depois presizo de falar comtigo sim?

giroro: cl-claro!

no final do comer giroro e natsumi levantaram-se e foram até a sala.

natsumi( susurrando): okey o que se passa entre eles?

giroro: eles? quem?

natsumi( susurrando): fala baixo e eu estou a falar deles

natsumi olha para koyuki e dororo que estavam a falar animadamente

giroro(susurrando): n-não sei de que falas.

natsumi( susurrando): ho não me venhas com historias tu também viste o que se passou ali e sorriste!

giroro dá um suspiro: bem, vou contar-te a verdade, nós entramos na cabeça de dororo, só para ver o que estava a passar-se com ele, entramos numa bola vermelha,e assistimos a uma comversa entre eles dois, depois contamos ao kururu o que vimos , ele deu um livro de instruções e vimos lá que quando uma memória esta vermelha e... bem esta...apaixonado por um individo, neste caso a koyuki.

natsumi: ho... isso é estranho dado que ela é uma humana e ele uma ranzeca, sim é verdade que agora ela também esta uma como uma ranzeca,mas...

giroro: bem já te contei o que tinha a contar e...

natsumi: mas isso é... SUPER ROMANTICO!

giroro: como?

natsumi: um amor impossivel entre uma humana e um extaterrestre! tão romantico!

giroro fica vermelho, ela achava aquilo romantico isso quer dizer que havia uma hipótese com ela? O/O

Natsumi vai até a mesa, pega nuns pratos e diz: com licença pombinhos ^^

todos que estavam na mesa começaram-se a rir , tamama e keroro saem da mesa ainda a rir e fuyuki vai para o seu quarto .

koyuki: que isso quer dizer?

natsumi: ora o dororo sabe, não sabes dororo?

natsumi olha para dororo que estava vermelho e a olhar para o chão para disfraçar

koyuki: dororo o que "pombinhos quer dizer?

natsumi põe os pratos na maquina ( sim eles aqui tem maquina de lavar e que?) e sai

dororo: b-bem, po-pois quer di-dizer... quer simbolizar a paz e o amor entre um casal!

koyuki: ho... como eu e a natsumi :3 ?

dororo: s-sim isso

koyuki (corada): espera ela disse que nós eramos um casal,porque ela disse isso ?

dororo: O/O n-não sei

dororo (pensando):e porque razão estou vermelho?

Koyuki: bem vou ter com a natsumi :3 adeus

depois de koyuki afastar-se para ter com a natsumi dororo dá um suspiro a olhar para ela com o coração a mil

dororo (pensando): donde veio este suspiro 0-o

koyuki sai da mesa com o coração a mil e depois de se afastar de dororo ela sorri não um sorriso felino mas sim um sorriso de uma pessoa normal. :)

entretanto no quarto de keroro

tamama: confesso que eles fazem um par giro

keroro começa a montar maquetas e chega Mois

keroro. kero, Mois onde foste não sabes o que perdeste!

Mois: estava comer com o kururu... além de que não lhe agradou muito teve de seder ou seja tenho uns truques na manga!

keroro: porque fizeste hoje

Mois: não gosto de Onigiri tio ou seja sou esquesita!

nesse momento aparece dororo

dororo: ola camaradas

tamama: olá "rumeu" tama tama tama

dororo: okey o que se passa aqui?

keroro: como esta a tua Julieta? kero kero

dororo: julieta?

ao dizer aquela palavra veio á memoria koyuki.

dororo: mas o que... O/O

keroro: estas vermelho... em QUEM estas a pensar?

dororo: n-ninguem

nesse momento tamama e keroro param de se rir.

pensamento de keroro e tamama: não pode ser, o dororo teve uma opurtinidade de dizer-nos o que sentia em relação a dona koyuki e ainda assim não o fez,sera que ele não cofia em nós, mas é claro que não confia nós estamos a rir-nos dos sentimentos dele...

keroro: dororo... desculpa estar a rir dos teus sentimentos

dororo: sentimentos?

tamam: eu também pesso desculpa, qualquer um pode se apaixonar

Dororo: apaixonar, mas de que falais ?

keroro: tu podes confiar em nós dororo, podes admitir os teus sentimentos em ralaÇão a dona Koyuki!

dororo: "sentimentos em ralação a dona Koyuki?!" mas eu não sinto nada por ela.

keroro: o que? não sera que...

tamama, keroro Mois e Giroro ( que estava a limpar armas): TU NÃO SABES DOS TEUS PROPRIOS SENTIMENTOS?

Dororo: ?

keroro explica a razão da sua tioria.

dororo: COMO? i-isso é... qu-quer di-dizer eu n-não

giroro. ouve tu... tu cada vez que estas perto dela não sentes nada de especial?

dororo : p-pois O/O

giroro: o teu coração não fica acelarado cada vez que estas perto dela?

dororo: m-mas O/O

giroro: agora respone-me a esta pergunta: AFINAL GOSTAS DELA?

dororo(mais vermelho que a cara de giroro): e-eu n-nã m-mas... SIM

dororo rapidamente se cala: mas ondde veio este sim?

keroro: UFA pensei que não confiavas em nós dororo, afinal somos amigos!

tamam: ainda bem amigo

giroro: não me agradeças amigo

dororo: AMIGOS?

dororo abraçou os 3 : estou muito feliz que vós me considerem que sou vosso amigo que eu também os considero.

keroro. claro que somos amigos sempre o fomos!

Dororo: ^^

keroro: eu estou feliz por tu finalmente gostares de uma rapariga? ^^

Dororo: O/O

OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ, GOSTARAM DA MINHA NOVA FIC?

desculpem não por mais doroXkoyu mas não tenho mais nenhuma ideia eu nessecito AJUDA POR FAVOR não custa nada... se tiverem alguma ideia dizem-me sim? ^^


End file.
